The More The Merrier
by Clara Summers
Summary: A Pond threesome.


River watched through the peephole, her face growing hot. She had never fantasied about anyone else besides the Doctor really, and now that she was looking through the peephole at this adorable…no…_damn hot_ redhead, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to control herself for much longer.

_Oh God I'm fantasizing about my own mother,_ she thought, unable to tear herself away from the gorgeous sight. Amelia was in bed, wearing a quite revealing miniskirt. Most likely waiting for Rory. _The sexy bastard_, she thought before her cheeks grew hotter. Now she was thinking about her own _father!_

She gritted her teeth. She couldn't do this anymore.

Standing up, she threw open the door. Amelia yelped and scooted backwards before her eyes met her daughter's. She breathed a half sigh of relief before stopping as her eyes grew wide. River was taking off her own shirt, her nipples hardening.

"Mother," she said, her voice growing weak. "That's just too sexy a skirt."

It took Amelia a moment to realize what was happening. She jumped up out of bed but River quickly pinned her back down on the bed, legs on either side of her mother's body. She held as tight as she could without hurting the poor woman, momentarily enchanted by the fearful green eyes staring back at her.

"River this isn't right…"

River took off her mother's skirt. Her own juices leaked through her panties and onto her mother's. Amelia's mouth gaped in surprise but River just grinned and chuckled a little, rubbing it back and forth. A faint moan escaped her lips, sending her fingers for her mother's shirt. It was off in four seconds.

Amelia's tender breasts sat there. She almost gasped in lovely surprise at the little beauties before realizing that her mother's nipples were hardened.

Her eyes drifted up to her mother's, a grin still on her face. "You enjoying this mother?"

This time Amelia didn't protest. A grin tugged at her own lips. "Fuck me, River. Fuck me hard."

River didn't need any prodding. She tore off her mother's panties, which were soaked with both of their juices. River positioned herself so she could rub her pussy up against her mother's. She moaned hard before Amelia flipped her onto the bed, now on top of her and grinning wickedly. "My turn."

She made slow, teasing work of taking off her daughter's shirt. River moaned, grinding her hips a little. "Mother," she moaned. "Come on…."

And the shirt was off, then the bra. Her nipples were already hardened.

There they were, the both of them in all their naked glory. They stared at each other for a moment, with Amelia biting her lip but still grinning.

Then she threw her head back and moaned as her pussy became wetter. She started moving back and forth on her daughter, their moans in near unison.

"Motherrrrrr." River took her fingers and began to tickle her mother's already swollen clit. She moaned and leaned down, licking River's nipples before nipping them a little.

"Please Mother fuck me harder!" The desperation in River took over. She tackled her mother to the end of the bed and stuck her face down there, pussy juices nearly smothering her nose and mouth. She licked it, becoming slower as she approached her mother's clit. Amelia's body shivered with delight as a moan followed.

"Baby, baby, baby." But she hardly heard her mother's voice over her own moans. Again she got up and positioned herself on her mother and rubbed back and forth, her moans growing louder.

"River!" Amelia was grinding her hips, moans never ending. "River!"

"Momma." She bit her lip and stuck her fingers in her mother's vagina. Amelia's eyes burst wide as an orgasmic moan ripped through her throat. River laughed and pulled out, licking the pussy juices.

Amelia stuck her fingers in her daughter's pussy and began massaging the clit when a door slamming against the wall stopped the both of them. River looked up.

Rory stood in the doorway, his mouth gaping and his wide eyes accentuated by his glasses. For a few moments he said nothing before dropping a bag he held in his hand.

"What the hell are you two doing?" But River could tell that her father was aroused by the sight. She glanced down at his already semi-hard cock then back up at his face, a sly grin twisting her lips. "Is it to your liking, father?"

She slowly got up off her mother and went over to her father. His eyes were locked on her body now and he did nothing to stop her.

She slowly pushed him over to the wall, hand pushed up against his thing. "I'll give you some if you want it, daddy."

He bit his lip but nodded. She grinned and took him over to the bed. Amelia scooted over to the pillows, a trail of cum streaking the bed.

Rory's shirt was off in no time. She went to his pants and began massaging his firm cock. He was frustrated that she wasn't massaging it bare, she could tell, but she could also tell that he was greatly enjoying this.

After his first moan, she slowly unzipped his pants and slid them and the underwear. It sprung free, pre-cum already all over it.

She looked up at her mother, whose eyes were glued to Rory and full of lust. "It'll be your turn soon, mother."

She went back to Rory. She got on the other side of him and put her mouth near it, licking it gently. It grew harder. Unable to wipe the smile off her face, she put her mouth down on the tip of it. Never had she imagined licking her father's manhood before.

"My turn," Amelia said, nearly shoving River off. Amelia didn't hesitate and put the seven inch in her mouth. Rory immediately closed his eyes and moaned. Clenching his fists, he did nothing but moan as Amelia sucked harder and harder.

River couldn't help herself as she lied down on the bed where her mother's cum trail was and massage her own nipples, moaning softly. This was wonderful, a more wonderful experience than she could've ever dreamed of having, except with the Doctor of course.

The other two shifted. River opened her eyes. Her father was now grinning uncontrollably himself, up on his knees and his cock hard.

"Now now, River," he said in a seductive tone as he slowly approached her. "Be a good girl now and let Daddy play with you."

"Yes father," she said. He tickled her wet pussy with his thing, making her moan and shiver. "Dad just fuck me already…Dad please…"

But he said nothing, continuing to tickle her and going down to her vagina. She moaned, her back arching. "Dad please!"

"Please what?"

"Oh my God fuck me I need it oh my God…"

He stuck the first three inches of his cock in her. She moaned as her body twisted and shivered with delight. He ran his hands up and down her breasts.

Suddenly he went in all the way, moaning himself. Now the room was filled with moans from all around. River managed to open her eyes long enough to see that her mother was playing with Rory in other ways.

When Rory finally withdrew, they just sat there in a circle on the bed for a moment, cum-soaked and silent. Then they burst into laughter.

Tears were running down Amelia's face. "I don't think I've ever had a more enjoyable threesome in my life."

Rory nodded with a chuckle before glancing at River. "It was indeed nice."

A smile tugged at River's lips as she looked at both of her parents. They'd have to do this again sometime.


End file.
